IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 16
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 15 |obecny = #16 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 17 }} |Numer komiksu=16 |Data=8 maja 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Evan Stanley (okładka A) *Jonathan Gray i Matt Herms (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Diana Skelly |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty=Priscilla Tramontano |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania= Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Tangle the Lemur *Elder Scruffy *Flicky *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Doktor Starline *Nebula |Lokacje= *Warsztat Tailsa *Final Egg *Windmill Village }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 16 – szesnasty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"Infection!" Sonic's been infected with a mysterious new virus and his speed seems to be his only saving grace. Can Sonic, Tails, and Tangle beat the disease before Sonic's beat? And who will be the virus' next victims? Tangle przyjechała swoim motocyklem do Warsztatu Tailsa. Kiedy weszła do środka, zobaczyła Sonica biegnącego w wielkim kółku dla chomika. Sonic powiedział, że zaraz do niej podejdzie, a Tails przyznał że nie spodziewał się tej wizyty. Tangle zjawiła się, ponieważ chciała podzielić się czymś z przyjaciółmi. Zapytała następnie, czy zwykle to Sonic i Tails robią w wolnym czasie. Powiedziała następnie, że sama chciałaby przetestować kółko w którym biegał Sonic. Jeż odpowiedział jej, że może je wypróbować, ponieważ nie powinna się z niego zarazić Metal Virusem. Tails przedstawił następnie Sonicowi wyniki diagnozy, które wykazały że jeż nie może zarażać martwych przedmiotów. Co więcej bieg Sonica z Echo Mine złagodził wirusa. Jeż myślał, że już się wyleczył. Tangle zaczęła następnie pytać o to, co przytrafiło się jeżowi. Sonic wytłumaczył jej ostatnie wydarzenia, w których brał udział. Doktor Starline odnalazł Doktora Eggmana i przywrócił mu wspomnienia. Po tym jak Eggman znów stał się dawnym sobą, stworzył Metal Virusa który zmieniał zarażone nim osoby w Zomboty. Kiedy jeż podał ich nazwę, prosił Tailsa aby nie przewracał oczami. Następnie dodał, że sam został zarażony wirusem, ale uspokoił Tangle że najprawdopodobniej przezwyciężył już zarazę u siebie. Kiedy Tangle zapytała go o to czy ktoś z nim był, jeż odpowiedział że towarzyszyła mu Amy, która najpewniej bezpiecznie wróciła z kopalni. Sonic przypomniał sobie, że powinien ją powiadomić o swoim stanie. Tails postanowił ostrzec innych przed zombotami, ponieważ nie chciał aby miasto Tangle znów zostało zaatakowane, za co lemurzyca podziękowała. Zaczęła następnie opowiadać o swojej przygodzie która miała miejsce właśnie w tym mieście. Tymczasem w Final Egg, Doktor Eggman i Starline wjeżdżali na pokładu najnowszego Faceshipu. Starline był pod wrażeniem tego, jak szybko udało się zbudować nową latającą fortecę. Eggman wyjaśnił mu, że było to możliwe dzięki jego geniuszowi i armii niestrudzonych robotów, które podzielone były na roboty pracujące i bojowe. Eggman liczył na to, że wkrótce nie będzie musiał czekać aż jego siły zostaną odbudowane poprzez wyłapanie nowych zwierzątek. Następnie kazał Orbotowi i Cubotowi wystartować Faceship. Ogromna forteca poleciała w przestworza i gdy znalazła się na odpowiedniej wysokości, Orbot skierował ją do pierwszego celu. Eggman postanowił następnie oprowadzić Starline'a po pokładzie. Na początku pokazał mu tron, służący także jako generator mocy, na którym umieszczone były Szmaragdy Chaosu. Następnie zaprowadził go do szklanego oka fortecy, z którego mogli obserwować co dzieje się na dole. Na koniec pokazał wytwórnię, w której zautomatyzowane miksery masowo produkowały Metal Virus. Starline miał wiele pytań o szczegóły procesu powstawania wirusa, ale Eggman postanowił zachować to w tajemnicy. Zaczął następnie mówić, że dzięki Metal Virusowi i tej fortecy będzie mógł dosięgnąć każdego świata i wymiaru. Będzie dysponował armią robotycznych niewolników, oraz zmieni każdy świat wedle swojej wizji. Starline obawiał się, że mimo wszystko zapasy Metal Virusa nie będą wystarczające. Eggman jednak nie potrzebował ich tak wiele. Geniusz jego planu polegał jednak na czym innym. Doktor pokazał następnie Starline'owi miejsce, przez które Metal Virus będzie zrzucany na świat. Doktor cieszył się, że wkrótce wszystko będzie doskonalsze, skończa się choroby, głód, oraz wolna wola. Eggman został następnie powiadomiony o tym, że zbliżają się do wyznaczonego celu. Doktor kazał przygotować porcję Metal Virusa, która zostanie zrzucona na najbliższą populację. Jedynie kilka takich zrzutów będzie potrzebnych, ponieważ Zomboty rozejdą się następnie po świecie i rozprzestrzenią wirus na wszystkie strony. Starline był pod wrażeniem, ponieważ zawsze uważał Eggmana za wizjonera. Kiedy zapytał doktora o to kto pierwszy otrzyma jego dar, okazało się że mieli to być mieszkańcy Windmill Village, którzy wcześniej ugościli Eggmana gdy ten cierpiał na amnezję. Mieszkańcy Windmill Village i Elder Scruffy zebrali się, a gdy ujrzeli zbliżającą się fortecy, zaczęli uciekać w panice. Eggman przedstawił im się jako Mr. Tinker, oraz powiedział że pamiętał to jak się nim zaopiekowali. Za ten czyn postanowił ich wynagrodzić. Po chwili Faceship wypuścił ogromne ilości Metal Virusa na Windmill Village. Wioska została praktycznie w całości zalana. Elder Scruffy i inni mieszkańcy zaczęli się zmieniać w Zomboty, zarażając pozostałych. Część próbowała się ukryć na dachach, ale ci już zarażeni po wejściu na nie zaczęli dalej rozprzestrzeniać chorobę. Inni chcieli pozostać w domach, ale zomboty wyważyły drzwi i przyszły także po nich. Starline zaczął płakać z wrażenia i chwalił swojego mentora. Eggman wydał następnie Zombotom rozkaz, aby wyruszyły rozsiewać Metal Virus po świecie. Zomboty zaczęły opuszczać wioskę, dotykając także roślin i drzew aby je zarazić. Tymczasem Tangle skończyła opowiadać o swojej przygodzie z Whisper, która ominęła Sonica i Tailsa. Gdy zapytała o ich kolejny ruch, poinformowali ją że powinni znaleźć latającą fortecę Eggmana, o której informacje Amy i Sonic odkryli w trakcie swojej podróży do Echo Mine. Podekscytowana Tangle myślała, że jeśli uda im się ją znaleźć, będą mogli ją zatrzymać zanim wystartuje i w ten sposób powstrzymają Eggmana. Z wielką radością poinformowała ich także, żeby dali jej znać, ponieważ chciała przyczynić się do zniszczenia fortecy. Kiedy chciała przybić piątkę Sonicowi, na dłoni jeża znów pojawiły się ślady Metal Virusa. Sonic odsunął szybko dłoń i Tangle upadła obok. Sonic zawołał Tailsa, który stwierdził że szybkość jeża umorzyła na pewien czas infekcję, trzymając ją w ryzach, ale nie wyleczyło jej. Sonic wyrwał się następnie szybko i zakłopotany wybiegł, aby znaleźć fortecę Eggmana. Tails chciał go zatrzymać, ale nie udało mu się. Tangle pocieszyła go, mówiąc że na pewno znajdzie lekarstwo. Podczas biegu Sonic powiedział sobie, że tym razem było blisko i powinien bardziej uważać, aby chronić swoich przyjaciół. Zauwazył także, że inaczej niż zwykle on i Eggman byli bardziej ostrożni, wszystko było w ruchu, ale jednocześnie w pewien sposób oderwane od siebie. Jeż zastanawiał się, czy nie mógłby się sam wyleczyć, gdyby nieco bardziej przyłożył się do swojego biegu. Przypomniał sobie, że w przeszłości miał doczynienia z podobnymi sytuacjami i wychodził z nich cało (Flame of Judgement i Werehog), dlatego stwierdził że na pewno uda mu się i tym razem. Tymczasem w okolicach Windmil Village Flicky kładł się spać w swojej dziupli, nie zauważając rozprzestrzeniającego się Metal Virusa. Nazajutrz został zainfekowany i poleciał do pobliskiego, wielkiego miasta. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Tangle the Lemur *Elder Scruffy *Flicky *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Doktor Starline *Nebula Galeria Okładki IDW 16 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 16 B Pencils.jpg|Okładka B, szkic IDW 16 B Inks.jpg|Okładka B, atramenty IDW 16 B Raw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 16 preview 1.jpg IDW 16 preview 2.jpg IDW 16 preview 3.jpg IDW 16 preview 4.jpg IDW 16 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Słowa Cubota "Up, up, and away!" nawiązują do wczesnego tekstu Supermana. *Kiedy Sonic chce przybić piątkę z Tangle, używa swojej prawej dłoni. Na następnym panelu używa jednak swojej lewej dłoni. Na kolejnej stronie jednak ponownie posługuje się prawą dłonią. *Numer ten miał pierwotnie ukazać się 17 kwietnia 2019, ale przesunięto go na 8 maja tego samego roku. *W sekcji Sonic Letters Squad pojawia się ten sam artwork Kai Toro, który umieszczono w Sonic the Hedgehog #9. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing